Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella 2
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Version de mi fic anterior a la narracion de Shindou. El ex-capitan de Raimon exprasa como dejo perder a su verdadero amor. One-short de recompensa subido! :3


**HOLAAA^^*arrastrándose a Xiavi hacia la pc***

**Xiavi:amore pero quiero dormir T^T**

**Aiba:me ayudaras en el fic si o si ¬¬**

**Daniel:QUE HACE ESTE BASTARDO AQUI!**

**Aiba: D: ...Dain, Xiavi hablen^^U**

**ok en lo que mi hermano y mi novio hablan "tranquilamente" yo iré escribiendo el fic^^U, bueno esta es la conti de "Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella", pero a la versión de Shindou-san^^, Haver ya se que les dio penita el final anterior, y este puede ser el "one-short de recompensa", ok empiezo^^**

* * *

_**No puedo entender ¿por qué no te hice caso?**_

_**Ahora has desaparecido**_

_**Y ya no te tengo.**_

_**Cuando éramos pequeños, me gustaba jugar contigo, me gustaba como eras, tan dulce y tranquila. Recuerdo que siempre tenias un pretexto para ignorarme, después de todo era yo quien te buscaba.**_

_**Pero, al pasar el tiempo, me volví popular, y tú te quedaste siendo tímida, y al pasar el tiempo conocí a otra mas, era tan hermosa, pero por dentro era cruel.**_

_**Sin darme cuenta, te deje llorando en el altar, ¡pobre de mi amada Julieta!, ahora no se como te habías de sentir viéndome con otra chica. Creo que empiezo a recordar esa promesa que hicimos de pequeños, en realidad me gustabas, pero vi que esos días ya se habían ido.**_

"_**Me alegro por ustedes. ¡Felicidades! Se ven tan bien los dos juntos"**_

_**Puras mentiras dijiste mientras tenias una falsa sonrisa.**_

_**Estaba abrazado a esa chica, ella me miraba amorosamente, pero en otra parte tú te ibas desilusionada. "Parece que no tengo espacio para ella", pensé.**_

_**Eras muy amada por todos, por tu encantadora sonrisa, pero ella, a la que ame, fingió ser inocente ¡que horrible bruja!**_

_**No pude decirte lo que sentía, por miedo a que me rechazaras, pero por eso ya no estás.**_

_**No pude soportar que te eh perdido, es doloroso y me lastima.**_

_**¡Por favor, volvamos de nuevo a esos días!**_

_**Ella y yo, nos consumimos, y tú nos miraste. Ahora no quiero recordar, no puedo entenderlo, ¡Demonios, yo era tu Romeo! Aunque me querías no me importaba.**_

_**No puedo verme ya en el reflejo de tus ojos, y no me importa.**_

_**-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado-Te dije sonriendo, fui a pedirle matrimonio a esa chica y ella gustosa me acepto.**_

_**¡Pero nunca supe que eso te hubiera dolido!**_

_**Ahora no se que hacer, ya no estas a mi lado, ya no te tengo para reparar mi error.**_

_**Ahora ocurrirá la verdadera tragedia…**_

_**¡Hasta nunca, Julieta!**_

Un joven de pelo castaño (no se si ese es el color de pelo de Shindou) de ojos cafés, cerraba un cuaderno escribiendo lo que tenía en su mente, y que no podía comentar a nadie, se sentía desgraciado desde esa noticia que le dieron:

_**Flashback:**_

_**-Buenas tardes Shindou-san-Dijo Kirino cortésmente,**_

_**-Oh vamos Kirino, no debes de llamarme por formalidades, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?-Dijo Shindou alegre, ya llevaba 2 semanas después de casarse con Okatsu(me duele escribir esta parte T^T)**_

_**-Solo lo hago por que…tengo una mala noticia…-Dijo Kirino bajando la cabeza y soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas.**_

_**-¿Qué paso? ¿paso algo malo?-Pregunto Shindou.**_

_**-Akane…murió-Finalizo Kirino hecho lagrimas-Nuestra amiga ya no esta, la encontraron en una bodega abandonada con una gran herida, estaba desangrando, cuando la llevaron al hospital susurro "adiós" y murió, también tenia esta carta, tenia tu nombre, supongo que era para ti-Le entrego la carta a Shindou, este la leyó un tanto triste, y cuando termino de leerla estaba hecho un río de lagrimas, se despidió de Kirino, y le dijo que asistiría a su funeral. Cuando Kirino se fue el lloro descontroladamente, había perdido a la chica que mas amaba, se dio cuenta de que Okatsu solo era una atracción, y que en realidad amaba a Akane con toda su alma, pero ahora ya no podía hablarle, ni tocarla, ni pedirle perdón, ya ella estaba muerta.**_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Pues en lo que nos quedamos, el se sentía como un desgraciado, se habia enamorado de Akane desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por una atracción la dejo ir. En la noche Okatsu fue a su tiempo, para quedarse unos dias mas con su familia antes de quedarse a vivir con Shindou por el resto de su vida. Como Shindou andaba solo en la casa se despreocupo, pero luego escucho unos pasos y una voz suave que lo llamaba.

-_**Acaso…¿es ella?**_-Se pregunto, cuando fue a su cuarto vio a una chica de pelo igual al de Akane, pero ahora suelto, ojos violetas, una sonrisa tierna y con un vestido blanco puesto.

-Viniste…Shin-sama-Susurro ella, con su hermosa voz inocente, Shindou al verla viva, respirando y sonriendo no soporto mas y la beso. La beso con esas ganas de no querer dejarla nunca, cuando se separaron, la sonrisa de Akane se borro.

-Shin-sama…no puedo estar contigo-Dijo ella-No puedo quedarme.

-Pero…¿Por qué no puedes?-Pregunto el triste.

-Por dos razones…la primera, es que ya tienes a alguien mejor que yo, y que te hará feliz por el resto de tu vida, y la segunda…por que ya estoy muerta, solo estaré viva por unos minutos, luego desapareceré-Concluyo ella abrazándolo y susurrándole tiernas palabras, ambos se besaron y se acariciaron.

-Te amo, te amo, te deseo Akane Yamana-Dijo Shindou-Perdóname por todo lo que te eh hecho pasar, por favor vuelve conmigo, quédate aquí, todos te extrañamos, sobretodo yo.

-Lo siento Shin-sama, reglas son reglas, pero te visitare en sueños, ahora debo irme, pero, en tus pensamientos y en tus sueños estaré contigo.-Dijo Akane y desapareció, dejando a Shindou feliz por ser perdonado.

"**Ahora, que fui perdonado por ti, me siento mejor, ahora, serás mía en mis sueños"**

* * *

**Naaaaaa termine!**

**Sony:alfin!**

**Kim:wiiii**

**Aiba:q-que hacen aquí!?**

**Sony:visitas psicologicas!**

**Aiba:ok.. habra party en mi imaginación…espero les haya gustado este fic, ahora por culpa de Kim, hare mas y mas one-shorts Shindakas, y si quieren los hago lemmon todos no tengo problemas**

**Shane!**


End file.
